With a little help from my friends
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: The gang helps Spinner deal with his medical crisis.
1. Fight or flight

My note….Yes I know, it's been a little while, and I'm very sorry for that, but I wanted to wait until the last episodes aired, so I could get this story up during the hiatus, and continue it with the next part of the season. This is mainly a Spimmley (Spinner, Jimmy and Ashley) friendship story, but the others in their close-knit group will be featured too. No real spoilers to warn of(since the eps have already aired in the U.S.), just some possible minor speculation...oh, and no residual IT/WGTB friction between Jimmy and Ashley. This chapters will contain the(my version of the) "missing scenes" from DOG1&2.

WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS

CHAPTER 1: FIGHT OR FLIGHT

"Cancer...is he sure?", Ashley asked questionably, sinking down into the couch next to Ellie.

Jimmy nodded solemnly. "That's what he told me", he paused to looked at the shocked and scared expressions on the faces of his best friends. "...he and his mom are meeting with the oncologist as we speak".

"Poor Spin. That's gotta be scary...I mean after having to watch his dad die from lung cancer...", Marco trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yeah and cancer is hereditary", Paige piped in glumly. "My dad has to get _himself_ checked every year because my grandpa had prostate cancer and it...".

"It's not the same thing Paige", Ellie interrupted exasperatedly. "Spinner has testicular cancer, not prostate cancer...they're completely different. Prostate cancer mainly affects older men and is twice as likely to occur if a direct family member has it. Testicular cancer is most common in young men from like 15-34 and isn't as discriminatory".

"Looks like you did your homework Nash", Jimmy gave an impressed smirk, but Ellie just shrugged noncommittally. "And so did I", he added. "Testicular cancer is one of the most easily treated form of cancer, if it's caught early enough...and Spinner's was".

"So he'll be fine then?", Paige asked cautiously.

"Well yeah, he should be", Jimmy shrugged with uncertainty. "Eventually".

Ashley laid two comforting hands on Jimmy's shoulders. She could feel the tension that they held and gently tried to knead it away. "But this isn't going to be easy for him", Ashley stated sadly. "He's gonna need us there, all of us...to help him get through it".

The group nodded somberly as the gravity of the new began to sink in.

------------------------

"He's gonna kill himself if you don't do something", Ashley pleaded, as she took a seat on the bleachers, next to Jimmy.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?", Jimmy asked, just as pleadingly. He pushed off hard to the middle of the court, leaning down to collect the abandoned balls on the floor.

Ashley walked over to help him. "Talk to him", she offered, as she took the basketballs from Jimmy and placed them onto the rack.

"He's not gonna listen to me Ash", Jimmy stated softly, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "He's got some kinda death wish. What can I possibly say to him that'll change his mind?".

"I don't know", Ashley shrugged helplessly."Just be there for him...he's really sick, and needs his best friend right now".

Jimmy cocked his head to the side and looked up at Ashley. "That's almost the exact same thing Jane said to me", he smirked ironically.

"Jane came to talk to you, about Spin?", Ashley asked curiously. Jimmy nodded solemnly and ran his palm across the ball, sitting in his lap. The corners of Ashley's lips began pulling up slightly, "She really seems to care about him".

Jimmy shrugged indifferently and tossed the ball into the large bin in the corner of the room. "I guess", he mumbled softly as he lowered his head.

A comforting hand rested upon Jimmy's shoulder. "Just like I know you do", Ashley added pointedly.

Jimmy laid his hand on top of Ashley's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah I do", he stated firmly. "Which is why I'm going to knock some sense into that thick skull...", a slight pause as he gave her a sideways glance and smiled. "...before somebody else does".

-----------------

"This is all kinda surreal", Jimmy muttered as he glanced over at the growing crowd in the alley from the passenger seat of Ashley's car.

Ashley wrinkled her forehead in concern. "What is?", she pressed cautiously.

There was a long pause and Ashley could see Jimmy's expression turn from worrisome to wistful. She softly ran her fingers across his hand, which broke him from his thoughts. "There was a time when I _wanted_ to see Spin get the snot beat outta him...", Jimmy smirked slightly, then trailed off.

"Oh, I think a small part of you still does", Ashley teased gently.

Jimmy flashed a quick smile in her direction before peering back out the window, when the yelps and chants became louder. "I couldn't stop him", he whispered guiltily.

Ashley's hand enclosed over Jimmy's and she gave it a small squeeze. "There are just some things you can't talk a person out of doing once their mind is made up", she replied encouragingly, only realizing the double meaning of her statement, seconds later. Jimmy nodded slowly in understanding, but didn't take his eyes off of the action down the dirty alley.

Ashley immediately regretted wording her reply the way that she did. She knew how conflicted Jimmy was feeling after being told of Spinner's illness. The regret he felt in shunning his best friend for over a year, the remorse he held inside for wishing something bad would happen to Spin, during that time...payback, for his part in the shooting that changed Jimmy's life forever, the guilt he had for wasting that year blaming Spinner for something that wasn't even entirely his fault.

"And Spinner's so pig-headedly stubborn", Ashley added lightly, a genuine giggle escaping her lips.

"Yeah", Jimmy chuckled in agreement, but his smile quickly faded as he looked down into his lap. "I can't even help him", he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sure you can Jimmy", Ashley assured him soothingly.

Jimmy looked pleading at Ashley, before turning away again. "I mean out there", he clarified, motioning to the action a few meters away.

"I know what you mean", she replied quietly, laying her head on his shoulder for comfort. "But Spinner has to learn how to fight his own battles...", there was a slight pause as Ashley lifted Jimmy's chin, level with hers. "He needs you there for support, and that's how you're going help him".

Jimmy was just about to kiss Ashley, when a loud cheer came from the crowd. He subconsciously reached for the door handle, for a split second, thinking he could just jump out of the car and...

All thoughts of self pity were pushed aside as Spinner slowly limped from the alley way. He was clutching his midsection, but wearing a victorious grin.

"You okay man?", Jimmy asked as casually as he could.

"Never better", Spinner answered triumphantly as he gingerly slid into the backseat of Ashley's car.

"Well then, let's get you to the hospital...", Ashley announced as she waited for traffic to clear. "...your mom's meeting us there".

Spinner nodded solemnly, but his cocky grin returned as he glanced over his should one more time to see the friends of Bruce the Moose, try to scoop him up off the ground.

-----------------

"He's a little groggy, but doing just fine", Mrs. Mason announced as she walked out of Spinner's hospital room. There was a collective sigh of relief from those who were sitting there, waiting for news. "Jimmy, he's asking for you", she added, acknowledging the boy she regarded like a son.

Jimmy's only hesitation was a quick glance up at Ashley before he determinately pushed off in the direction from which Mrs. Mason had just come.

The door creaked slightly. Jimmy found Spinner reclined, his head turned to see the darkening sky from the slits in the partially open blinds that hung on the windows of the room. "How're you feeling?", he asked, overly cheerful, as he pulled up next to the bed.

Spinner turned his head to reveal a goofy grin and glassy eyes to Jimmy. "Dude, I don't know what she shot in here...", he paused, lifting his arm slightly to reveal the iv line protruding from it and chuckled. "...but it's some really good shit".

Jimmy forced a small smile and nodded. "So no pain then", he blurted nervously, a second later.

"Only where Bruce kicked me in the ribs", Spinner joked, hugging his abdomen and cringing for effect. Jimmy nodded again and Spinner followed his quick glance lower. "But, ah...", he waved his hand over his lap. "...that's all good".

Jimmy was starting to look like a bobble head doll, as he took the time during the lingering silence that followed, to scan the room. "Dude, please tell me that's take-out", he gasped as his eyes landed on the container sitting on the bed table.

Spinner smirked. "Yeah, for the pathology department", he explained. "They should be here in a few minutes...ah...to...um...collect it". Jimmy blew out a heavy breath and tried to think of something to say. "They need to test it to see what kind of follow-up treatment I'll need", Spinner cut in first.

"Chemotherapy?", Jimmy asked cautiously. Spinner just shrugged and sighed. "But then with the surgery and treatment, the cancer'll be gone for good, right?", Jimmy pressed hesitantly.

"Along with my mother's hope for grandchildren", Spinner spat bitterly.

Jimmy frowned with confusion as his eyes momentarily fell upon the container again. Spinner caught his best friends expression. "I might need to have radiation treatment too...", he paused and looked back toward the window. "...let's just say radiation and sperm don't get along too well".

Jimmy took inhaled deeply at the realization. "Couldn't you just bank?", he asked casually.

"Huh?", Spinner's eyes snapped back to Jimmy.

"Bank...your sperm", he prompted, enunciating each word.

"Like at a sperm bank?", Spinner asked incredulously.

Jimmy chalked it up to the drugs and bit back smirk. "Yeah", he answered simply. "Just deep freeze it 'til you're ready...that's what I did".

Spinner's mouth dropped open in shock and he sat up a little straighter in the bed. "Why would you need to do that...you never had any radiation...".

"No", Jimmy let out a small laugh before turning serious again. "But as you know, my body doesn't exactly work the way it's supposed to".

"I thought you found a pill that was working for you", Spinner replied questioningly.

Jimmy shrugged, slightly embarrassed by the direction this conversation was inevitably going. "Yeah for just that one issue, though", he responded hesitantly. "...but all other functions are affected too". Jimmy gestured with a raised eyebrow, but was only met with a blank stare from Spinner. "Okay", Jimmy sighed heavily, as he prepared to give Spinner the 101 on his bodily issues. "In order to make a baby, you need to...", he trailed off uncomfortably.

Spinner's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Dude...you can't...um...ya know", he stuttered disbelievingly and made some kind of motion with his hands. Jimmy cringed to himself, confused, but mostly because he was starting to understand what Spinner was implying.

"No, I can...just not with the ending result", Jimmy continued gently, sighing with exasperation when he noticed the gawk still on Spinner's face. "See, the mechanism for depositing...".

"Dude, I get it", Spinner cut in before Jimmy could recite anymore medical jargon. "You get same the result, but without the mess".

Jimmy started to shake his head in disgust, but smiled in spite of himself...coming from Spinner, that response was pretty subtle. "Not exactly the same result...but yeah, that's basically what happens", he confirmed, a little more casually than before.

Spinner fell deep into thought. "So this place...you got the number?", he asked hesitantly.

Jimmy's lips slowly parted into a small but genuine smile. "The clinic's right here at the hospital", he replied, pleased with the feeling that he may have actually helped. "The process won't be as big a deal for you as it was for me...you just fill out a form, take the jar they supply and a magazine, go into the little room...".

"Or maybe they'll let me take Jane in there", Spinner joked easily, but Jimmy could tell there was no humor in his voice.

The words were left hanging, dead in the air, until Jimmy cleared his throat nervously, "I'm sure your doc'll give you all the information...when the time comes". Spinner nodded distantly, and all Jimmy could do was just sit there and watch.

A small tap on the door cut through the silence. "They probably want their package now", Spinner quipped playfully, as he nodded toward the bed tray.

Mrs. Mason slipped her head through the gap. "Gavin honey, visiting hours are almost over and there are a few more friends here who want to see you", she offered gently and he nodded that it was alright for her to let the rest of the gang in.

Now soberly awake, Spinner sat fully upright in bed, ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair and pushed the tray out of the way. Wordlessly, Jimmy moved around to the other side of the bed to sit in front of the tray, effectively blocking the view of the offending package. There was a look of mutual understanding between the two friends as the door swung open and they both plastered on fake smiles on their faces.

----------------

I tried to be a thorough as possible in my research for this chapter(well, as thorough as Google-ing testicular cancer can be), and my info on Jimmy's issue was based on a previous conversation with Havocmangawip, so thank you Heather for your expertise. I will be continuing with this story, as the show airs more Spinner episodes, but if their storylines don't coincide with the direction I want to take this, it may AU in the future. Well, that's it for now...please leave me a little note to tell what you think of it.

Degrassi is not mine


	2. The need for weed

My note...I apologize for the long wait in updates. This chap may seem a little AU, but from the lack of actual detail the episode gave us(and waaaaaay too much Darcy), I feel the need to embellish with my own take on it.

WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS

CHAPTER 2: THE NEED FOR WEED

This seemed to be a common sight, nowadays. The small group of friends gathered in the familiar kitchen, huddled around the table.

"Well it's not like Spinner's never smoked weed before", Paige chuckled playfully. Questioning eyes fell on her. "What?", she spat back incredulously. "C'mon guy...don't tell me you've never tried it".

Ellie shook her head.

"Nope", Marco added simply.

"Never", Jimmy replied.

"Are you kidding me?", Ashley quipped, stealing a quick glance over at Jimmy. "One bad experience with drugs was plenty for me", she muttered under her breath, as she walked over to get a drink from the fridge.

Marco leaned back in the arm chair he was sitting in and folded his arms over his chest, while he recrossed his legs. "Is there something you're not telling us Paige?", he taunted her with the knowledge of her own self-exploration with the substance, only a few months before...and the potentially dire consequences that exploration almost had on her college placement.

"What me? Um, no...I mean...", Paige wavered slightly, and slowly narrowed her eyes at Marco. "We're talking about Spinner here, people", she shot back defensively, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, and what we're gonna do about his new found habit", Marco added pointedly.

"Really guys...", Paige sighed over-dramatically. "...I still don't see what all the fuss is. It's only weed".

Jimmy frowned, hands hovering in mid-air, over his rims. "Only weed?", he quipped incredulously, as his hands finally decided what they wanted to do, and he moved forward. "Paige, marijuana is a mind altering, highly addictive **drug**...not some harmless herbal supplement".

"Jimmy hun, don't you think you're overreacting just a tad here?", Paige challenged playfully, but Jimmy wasn't amused.

"And don't you think you're under-reacting Paige?", he countered snappishly.

"Is under-reacting even a word?", Ellie whispered into Marco's ear during the heated exchange.

"Jimmy's right", Marco cut in, earning a satisfied smirk from Jimmy and a heated glare from Paige. "And Paige is too", he amended quickly. "We all care about Spinner well being, but if smoking a little weed helps him through cemo...".

"It's what happens after the chemo is over, that worries me", Ashley interrupted softly, her words leaning more towards Jimmy's argument.

"Exactly", Jimmy agreed. "Spin's getting this crap from one of Jay Hogart's dudes...God knows what's in the stuff he's giving him", he added angrily. "I mean c'mon guys...we've already got one friend in rehab for drug addiction, we can't...".

"Jim, that's totally different", Paige protested firmly.

"How is it different Paige?", he shouted back.

"Craig has a serious drug problem Jimmy", she defended simply. "Being hooked on cocaine is a lot more dangerous than smoking the occasional joint".

Jimmy sighed heavily, "I know Paige, and I'm not comparing the two. I'm just worried this is going to balloon into something more serious".

"Like maybe a rekindled friendship with Jay Hogart?", she snapped.

A look of disgust crossed Jimmy's face and he shook his head in disbelief. "Jay's got nothing to do with this", he tried, unconvincingly.

"The hell he doesn't", Paige argued. "You said it yourself, Hun...Spin's getting this stuff from someone in the ring of delinquents, Jay runs with..."

Jimmy tuned out the rest of Paige's words. Lowering his head, he wished with every fiber of his being, that he had the ability to stand up at that very moment. Standing would give him a full foot height advantage over her, and the satisfaction of staring her down. But from his current vantage, or disadvantage point, as the case was...all Jimmy could do was glare_ up_ at her.

Paige stopped when she notice Jimmy's tense, hurt expression. She knew she'd stepped over her bounds and let a comforting hand fall, apologetically, onto his shoulder. "Hun, we all know how much Spin means to you, he does to all of us...", she stated, sinking slowly onto her knees at Jimmy's side. "...and none of us are standing in line to join the Jay Hogart fan club...", there was a slight pause followed by a soft chuckle, both from Paige and Jimmy. "...but this is Spinner's fight, and we have to let him deal with it, in whatever ways he feels necessary".

Although he didn't like it, Paige was right...and Jimmy knew it.

"That's not to say we won't keep a watchful eye on him", Ashley offered softly as she stepped forward, next to Paige. Jimmy looked up at her and offered small, but genuine smile.

"To make sure he's getting all the love and support he needs", Marco added, joining the group.

"And to be there in case things get out of hand and an intervention is warranted", Ellie quipped lightly, as she took the last spot and closed the circle.

* * *

"He left class to get high?", Ashley questioned under her breath, as she and Jimmy headed over to a courtyard picnic table to eat their lunch.

"Again", Jimmy gritted out quietly, pulling up to the end of the table. "...only this time, he announced it to Kwan's entire fourth period English class".

Ashley felt her stomach drop. Sure Spinner hated English, but this was a low move, even for him. "So, what are you going to do about it?", she queried gently.

"What am I gonna do about it?", Jimmy snapped, incredulously. "What do you mean what am I gonna...". His words trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of Ashley's gaze, to see Spinner racing toward the school on his bike.

In an instant, a pair of flushed cheeks and a heaving chest were in front of Jimmy, the bicycle discarded carelessly, the front wheel still spinning wildly. "Dude, I'm so glad I found you I was at the ravine with Darce and I realized if I didn't get back Kwan'll fail me and that'll be the third time I fail English and then Hatzilakos'll won't let me graduate with you and Ash and I'll become nothing if I don't die first and...".

"Spin, slow down", Jimmy urged, tugging on Spinner's sleeve for added emphasis.

Spinner pulled free and shook his head, "No man I gotta go explain or apologize or somethin...".

"Not yet", Jimmy warned, this time grabbing his arm instead of just the sleeve. "You go running in there now, like this, and Mrs. H'll expel you for sure".

"Have a seat Spin", Ashley insisted, sliding over on the bench she was sitting on. She patted the seat with her hand and motioned for Spinner to sit next to her.

"Yeah man, cool off for a little bit", Jimmy added calmly. Spinner looked confused and conflicted as he mulled over his options. Ashley patted the bench again and he reluctantly lowered himself down.

Jimmy and Ashley exchanged worried glances, but their concern was soon interrupted when Spinner let out a wicked chuckle. "Lunchtime. Cool.", he laughed, eyeing the two sandwiches in front of him, hungrily.

Now _their_ expressions turned to confused and conflicted.

"You want some?", Jimmy asked, offering half of his sandwich to his best friend.

"Hers looks better", Spinner replied, nodding to Ashley's lunch.

Ashley couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Go ahead", she stated, and took the half Jimmy was now offering her.

The two watched Spinner devour the club, watching carefully, to see if he was still able to breathe. "Mmmm, shurkeee", he mumbled, mid-chew.

"Easy man...you're gonna choke", Jimmy warned worriedly.

Spinner smiled through a mouth full of food and shook his head vigorously, then reached for Jimmy's can of pop, with trembling hands.

"Yeah. I really don't think you need any caffeine right now Spin", Ashley commented jokingly, intercepting the can and replacing it with her water.

Spinner smiled appreciatively and took a swig and continued to eat. He alternately stuffed mouthfuls of sandwich, with handfuls of chips, all the while, with his knees bouncing up and down anxiously.

"Hey Spin, you okay?", Ashley questioned softly.

"Yeah, sure, fine...why wouldn't I be?", he answered dismissively, and added his fingers to the mix.

"Because you're a mess man", Jimmy added pointedly.

"Naw, really Dude...I'm fine", Spinner assured, a little less confidently this time. Jimmy watched as Spinner closed his eyes and started massaging his temples.

Not sure if it was a symptom of stress, or an effect from the drugs, Jimmy reached his hand out. "Maybe we should go see the nurse or something...".

Spinner's eyes shot open. "I said I was fine", he yelled, swatting at Jimmy's arm and jumping up from the bench. The force was enough to knock Jimmy slightly off balance and he needed to grab onto the table with his other hand, to steady himself. "I-I'm...", was all Spinner was able to get out before his stomach turned on him and he had to run for the nearest garbage can.

Jimmy sat patiently while Ashley rushed over to tend to Spinner...rubbing comforting circles on his back while he was retching, and offering a sip from the water bottle and a stick of peppermint gum when he was finished.

Spinner walked slowly back over to Jimmy to finish with his apology. "Man, I didn't mean to...".

"I told you not to eat so fast", Jimmy quipped, looking sideways up at Spinner. There was a long, strained pause before Jimmy spoke again, "Is this stuff _really_ helpin' you, Spin?".

He shrugged, "Yeah...I guess...most of the time". Jimmy looked at him skeptically. "It eases the nausea and gives me an appetite, it lightens my mood, makes me mellow".

"Makes you goofy", Jimmy muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Spinner to hear.

"It takes some of the pain away", Spin countered defensively.

"But not all of it", was the quick retort. "I've been there before man...getting shot in the spine isn't totally pain free", Jimmy went on to explain, causing Spinner's eyes to snap up and meet his. "The drugs only dull the pain Dude, they don't make the problem go away...", there was a momentary pause as Jimmy cleared his throat. "...and when they wear off, you're still in the same boat you were in before...".

Spinner nodded slowly in understanding. An ironic smirk started to creep across his lips. "And now I'm up a creek in that boat, without a paddle", he chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "Dude, I go back in there and Hatzilakos'll hand me my one remaining nut on a silver platter".

"Maybe not man", Jimmy said encouragingly. "Just go in there with a clear head and a breath mint, and tell her exactly what's going on. I'm sure she'll understand". Spinner looked at him skeptically and shrugged, so Jimmy added, "If you want, I go in there with you and..."

Spinner's eyes widened at Jimmy's proposition. "You'd do that for me, man?".

"Of course I would...we all would", Jimmy replied incredulously, speaking not only for Ashley, but their entire ring of friends. Spinner nodded again and Jimmy was pretty sure he heard a soft 'cool', escape his lips. "So, you ready?", Jimmy asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah", he replied with a confident smile. He looked between his two good friends. "...but you stay here with your queen bee...", he motioned in Ashley's direction. "I'll be fine on my own", then turned to walk away.

"You sure?", Jimmy called out.

Spinner stopped to look over his shoulder, "Positive". And he was, but only because he knew his friends would always have his back.

* * *

Okay, well it's done...finally. I had a HUGE amount of trouble with this chapter, probably because I started it before I got to see the rest of the cancer episodes, and didn't have very much to go on...except for the fact that I don't think Darcy should've been the one Spinner turned to in PTD...and not just because I despise Darcy(okay, so maybe that was part of it), but because I think it would have been so much better if we got to see how ALL of Spinner's friends dealt with his diagnosis. I will put a complete on this one(even though I'm not completely satisfied with it), because I'm sick of having it hang over my head. It's time to move on to bigger and better things...like the three other fics I'm working on:) :) :)

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
